Olivia Clark
Olivia Clark is a confident and determined 27-year-old laywer. She is willing to do anything to get Christopher Mercer out of jail. She has degrees in both medicine and law. She is known to be an incredibly smart and daring woman. She dated Junior for over a year, and he was ready to propose before he discovered her affair with her ex-husband. This resulted in her pregnancy, and she is currently carrying their unborn child. History Background At some point in her life. she received both a medical and law degree at college. She also married an unknown man which she claims is a "mistake", and they divorced. They have been divorced for six months as stated in From This Forgotten Prison. Throughout Destined Series Olivia will be introduced in either 3x04 or 3x05. She is an employee at a law firm and is willing to do anything to get Christopher Mercer released from prison. She will also be a love interest for another character - this character was shown to be Junior. In Legacy of the Father, Olivia successfully gets Christopher out of prison. She is seen for the first time outside of the prison waiting for Christopher. When he walks out, she tells him that he is a "free man" and asks him how it feels. She's seen again at Mr. Mercer's new apartment and gives Christopher some much-needed advice. She later talks to Junior in the hallway, and the two have some friction between them. She has not been seen since the Season 3 finale and was mentioned in All Halliwells Gathered Together. She and Junior have broken up under bad and unknown circumstances. In The Evil Eye, she is seen to be eight-months pregnant. Junior later confronts her about who the father of the baby is, and learns that it is Logan's. Junior tells Olivia that he planned to propose to her, something that surprises Olivia. The pair talk about Logan and the fact that Olivia never stopped loving him, and Junior then put the ring on Olivia's finger, congratulated her, and left. Personality Olivia can be described as confident, determined, and headstrong. She always stands up for what she believes in, even if others don't stand with her. Olivia is very intelligent, charming, and dedicated to her work and family. She is also quite seductive and uses her beauty to seduce others with - as seen with Junior. Professional Life Olivia's professional life has yet to be explored in-depth, but what can be known is that she is both a lawyer and a doctor. Christopher often refers to her as "Dr. Clark". It can be noted that she worked incredibly hard to get to the spot in her career that she is at now, and will not be phased by anyone. Love Life *'Henry Mitchell Junior' :Junior and Olivia met when Olivia became Henry's biological father, Christopher Mercer's lawyer, and the two were around each other often. Eventually, the two started to develop sexual feelings for one another, which lead to them becoming friends-with-benefits. This lasted for a little while until Junior wanted more than just sex. The two agreed to a date and dated for an unknown time, at which they broke up after Olivia betrayed his trust. Since then, Junior has been spiraling down, and the breakup has affected him more than any he's had before. Junior planned to propose to Olivia, but when he went to her apartment one day to see why she had been acting weird, he found her with Logan. He realized that they were together and Olivia had been cheating on him, which caused them to break-up. Months later, he ran into Olivia who was pregnant and went to her apartment a few days later. He confronted her about the baby and learned that it was her ex-husband, Logan's. He then gave her the engagement ring and left. *'Logan' Logan and Olivia were married a few years before her introduction in Destined. However, things didn't work out and they divorced. Years later, he came back into the picture and apologized to her for how things worked out and asked to be forgiven and for a second chance. This lead to them having an affair, as Olivia was dating Junior at the time. After Olivia and Junior's break-up, she found out she was pregnant with Logan's child. The two are now in a relationship. Physical Appearance Olivia is an extremely beautiful woman with a roundish oval face, full lips, and deep-set hooded eyes. Her dark brown hair, which is usually worn down, compliments her olive complexion and facial structure. She is a lawyer, so she can normally be seen wearing suits or professional clothing while she is working. Now that she is pregnant, she is seen wearing maternity clothing. Appearances in Destined Season 3 * * * * * * * * Season 4 * (mentioned only) * (mentioned only) * Notes and Trivia * Olivia is a lawyer employed at an unknown law firm; * She was Christopher Mercer's lawyer, and was intent on getting him released from prison; ** She gets him released from prison in, "Legacy of the Father"; * She was divorced for six-months before meeting Junior; * Olivia and Henry Junior were originally non-exclusive partners, however, they started exclusively dating in the Season 3 finale; * Olivia and Junior broke up during the two-year time skip between "Life Goes On" and "All Halliwells Gathered Together"; * She is pregnant with her ex-husband's child, after having an affair with him while dating Junior; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings